El rey de los inocentes
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Nabiki se ha cebado con Ranma y Akane y ha organizado un concurso en el Día de los Inocentes para determinar cuál de los dos tortolitos es el más crédulo. Al final todo se tuerce en favor de nuestra pareja protagonista. /one-shot/


_Hola a todos. Un pequeño one-shot escrito en un ratito para mis lectores más crédulos. Se agradecen los reviews. Pasad un Feliz Año Nuevo._

El rey de los Inocentes.

-Ya puedes soltarme, Ranma. Nabiki se ha marchado.

-Lo siento, Akane -tartamudeé mientras me llevaba los dedos a los labios, todavía tibios por su beso.

_¿Qué demonios había pasado?_ -pensé mientras ella se alejaba de mi en silencio y con gesto de desprecio- _¿Cómo habíamos llegado tan lejos? ¿En qué momento exacto se nos fue de las manos la pantomima? Poco importa, Ranma _-me dije-._ Lo importante es que te ha besado. Te ha besado…y en público._

Tenía razón. Daba igual el cómo, lo importante es que ya no había vuelta atrás…entonces…¿por qué se escapaba de mi con aquella expresión de disgusto tatuada en su cara? ¿por qué evitaba verme a los ojos? No lo sabía. De lo que sí estaba seguro es que mis próximas palabras podrían malinterpretarse. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Solo que esta vez, me tomaría mi tiempo para pensar. Por experiencia sabía que aquel tenso silencio no se cortaría con otro beso sino con un sinfín de reproches o un mazazo bien dado…a menos que por una vez diese en el clavo con mis palabras.

La verdad es que llevábamos todo el día tropezando con las trampas de Nabiki. Akane por un lado y yo por el otro, caímos en todas y cada una de sus tretas. El postre salado de desayuno, la silla con la pata suelta, los cartelitos pegados a nuestra espalda diciendo: "Busco novio/a", etc. Tal fue nuestro fracaso en reconocer los trucos más evidentes, que Nabiki organizó un concurso -involucrando al instituto entero- para decidir, ni más ni menos, quién de los dos merecía más el título de _Rey de los Crédulos_. Desde entonces y hasta el anochecer nuestras vidas fueron un auténtico calvario. Al principio intentamos competir como siempre pero luego, cuando ibamos empatados quinientos a quinientos, la presión social fue tan intensa y las bromas tan variopintas y grotescas, que decidimos unir fuerzas para huir. Ya nos daba igual el resultado del concurso. Lo único que deseábamos era alejarnos de aquel demonio llamado Nabiki. Así pues, corrimos y corrimos hasta caer exhaustos cerca del Dojo.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunté.

-No. No lo estoy. Me siento humillada. ¿No has visto cómo disfrutaban todos? Está claro que nos odian. Somos un desastre. ¿Y si se les da por repetirlo todos los días? Será un infierno.

No me había parado a pensar en ello pero tenía razón. No bastaba con huir. Había que darle la vuelta a la tortilla de alguna manera. Más aún cuando -insoportable para mí- advertí que algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Nabiki debía pagar y por duplicado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué arma teníamos nosotros, pobres ingenuos, para engañar a doña manipuladora?

-Akane -le susurré-, ¿te gustaría…? -miré cómo sus ojitos húmedos se tornaban, curiosos, hacía mí- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo…? Al menos por hoy… -completé la frase con un hilo de voz y agachando la cabeza- para engatuzarle…

Akane no contestó pero cogió muy fuerte mi mano derecha y me siguió hasta mi cuarto. Allí me oyó divagar durante decenas de minutos sobre el plan y todos los escenarios posibles que se generarían según sus respuestas.

Y por fin, unos quince minutos después, Nabiki llegó a casa y nosotros pusimos en práctica el plan, comenzando por lo que mejor sabíamos hacer: pelear.

-¡Es tu culpa, pechoplano! -le gritaba ante la evidente cara de satisfacción de Nabiki. La muy malvada disfrutaba de nuestra actuación.

-¿Mía? Tuya dirás. Si no hubieses caído en lo del globo tirapedos, seguro que hubiesen parado. ¡Pero tenías que caer!

-¿Yo? Tú, siempre llamando la atención.

-Mira quién fue a hablar -contratacó Akane-. El fenómeno que se transforma en chica me pide que mantenga el perfil bajo.

Nabiki se acercó hasta nosotros en plan "joven inteligente y superada".

-Tranquilos, chicos. Tranquilos. No es vuestra culpa ser así. A lo sumo de nuestra mami y Nodoka que os parió de esta manera: inocentes.

En ese mismo momento, cuando oímos por fin la palabra clave, la que deseábamos que ella escupiera para morder el anzuelo, dejamos de pelear, nos giramos hacia ella, abrazados, y le dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-Inocente tú, Nabiki, que todavía te crees que nos llevamos mal. Hace más de seis meses que somos novios.

Nabiki se quedó estupefacta en su sitio. Jaque mate. Sin duda se esperaba algún tipo de contrataque pero desde luego, no uno tan sofisticado. Uno en el que pusiéramos en juego nuestros sentimientos. Casi enseguida, noté que la mente de Nabiki pensaba a la velocidad de la luz y generaba instatáneamente un contrataque letal.

-¿Tenéis alguna prueba? -preguntó con rintintín- Digo… de vuestro amor.

Akane se quedó en su sitio como atontada. Lo de las pruebas no lo habíamos previsto. Desde luego sí que éramos inocentes. Salvo que en este caso tenía un as en la manga…mejor dicho un anillo en la manga.

-Mira, incrédula. Este es nuestro anillo de compromiso. Lo he comprado yo con mis ahorros. Si no lo lleva puesto es para disimular. Ya sabes para que papá y Soun no nos obliguen a casarnos de inmediato.

El anillo me fue sustraido en un santiamén por las expertas manos de Nabiki y luego fue testeado a la luz de las velas y con un sinfín de ungüentos y pesas que mi precuñada trajo de su cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al final echó una mirada fulminante a su hermana.

-De acuerdo. Parece auténtico…y muy caro -volvió a dedicar una mirada aún más fulminante a Akane-. Solo queda una cosa para convencerme. Daos un besito.

Luego no recuerdo más salvo que de pronto mis labios tarareaban la marcha de la alegría contra los de Akane mientras una más que furiosa Nabiki hacía mutis por el foro.

Y después, aquella frase:

-Ya puedes soltarme, Ranma. Nabiki se ha marchado.

En el fondo, tenía toda la razón del mundo en estar enfadada. Pensándolo bien, ella me había obsequiado con un exquisito piquito de suave primeriza para ganarle a Nabiki y yo había aprovechado la ocasión para cogerla contra mí con todas mis fuerzas y corresponder su gesto con un apasionado beso de amor. De seguro estaba irritada por eso. Pero no…de pronto tuve mucho más en claro cuál era la fuente de su enfado monumental.

-¿Para quién era ese anillo, embustero?

_¿Para quién? _-pensé-. _Para ti, pechoplano, ciega y ridícula. ¿Para quién más?Lo llevo desde hace meses escondido entre mis mangas a la espera de juntar el valor suficiente para dártelo._

-¿Shampoo o Ukyo? -insistió con voz agria.

-Si tantas dudas tienes, -le dije mientras me escapaba rojo de rabia- ¿por qué no lees la leyenda del interior?

Al rato se metió en mi dormitorio a buscarme. Daba igual. Dijera lo que me dijera, no le perdonaría. Estaba harto de su desconfianza. Así que me giré para decírselo. Solo que mis labios al verle, así: como Dios le trajo al mundo, solo pudieron pronunciar otras palabras.

-¿Qué…qué haces? -tartamudeé mientras me tapaba los ojos con una mano que desde luego no respondía a mi gesto y quedaba irremediablemente entreabierta-. Vas a resfriarte. Ponte algo.

-Ya tengo puesto todo lo que necesito para hacer lo que pienso hacer -me mostró el anillo de compromiso bien puesto en su dedo anular-. Y una cosa más, Ranma Saotome. Ten por seguro que esto NO es una inocentada.

Fin.

PS: El anillo ponía: para cuando mi valor sea más fuerte que mi timidez, con amor. De Ranma para Akane.


End file.
